One Twerk (One Piece Fan Fic)
by Nicho223
Summary: What would you get if you mixed One Piece with Freddy got Fingered? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1 Hey There Mama

One Twerk

by O.P. Odacraft

Chapter 1: Hey There Mama

The Strawhats were in the calm stream one day. Luffy was on The Lion head, staring into the beautiful ocean while having a wank. On the deck, Sanji was cooking BBQ while using his left foot to heat up the meat in the air. "Ok, now is time for the plumber technique" he said. And then he stuffed his right foot into the center of the meat. "God damn do i hate cooking in this snow" he said. "IF ONLY SOMEONE HADN'T USED MY GRILL TO DRY HIS COLA!" Yelled Sanji. "Hey, i needed to cook it right since i swallowed the ´Sexu Sexu no Fruit´" Said Franky, only her name wasn't Franky anymore. It was Chaire. Right next to her was Robin, going down the right stairs to the deck. As she got to the deck, she looked up and said "Damn, i wish this fucking weather would just stop". There was a massive grey cloud snowing down on them when suddenly, there was an object that made a big hole in the clouds, revealing the sunny sky. "What the fuck is that" said Robin when suddenly Usopp came to her depressed. "Who cares? Life doesn't matter anymore" said Usopp. Then the object screamed and becoming clearer, it was yelling " OH MAMA". As the object became clearer, it looked like a muscled blonde man. Usopp just stared at it when all of a sudden, the man hit Usopp and tore a hole in the middle of the deck. The Man popped his out. "Oh hey, i got to much of that pretty Mama last night. Where am i?". Luffy ejaculated and picked up his copy of 'My name is Holocaust' (Real Comic by Milestone; it's shit) and cleaned his dick. He turned around to look at The Muscle man and yelled "Hey, we got us a visitor". The Muscle man lifted himself with his arms, revealing that Usopp's head was stuck in his buttocks.

"Oh, sorry there fella. You ok?"

Muffled in his ass, Usopp shouts "I DON'T CARE"

"What's going on around here?" shouted Nami and she entered the deck from her room. As she laid eyes on the Muscle man, she was struck with slack-jawed awe by the man's masculinity. "Hey there stranger, what is your name?" she asked him while lowering her torso closer to him so that her tits were dangling. "Well hey there Mama. The name's Bravo but you can call me Johnny". She giggled and offered her hand to lead them into her room. "Why don't we take this to my room".

"SWEEEEET MAMA".

They went with lightning speed to her room before any of them could pull or remind them that they forgot to pull Usopp out of his ass. "ROOOOBIIIIIIIIIN" yelled Chopper. "MORE WHITE STUFF". "Comiiiing" she said in return. and went her way into Chopper's office.

Meanwhile, in Nami's room, there was a bony stripper pole in the middle of the room with a cumfy single chair next to it. "Get cumfy handsome, i'm about to hit my zone" said Nami and started to pole dance for Johnny. Johnny took a seat with Usopp still in his ass "Whoa Ha, those are quite the moves mama. And quite the pole. Where'd you get the time to learn those moves?"

Muffled, Usopp yelled "Why am i still here"

"Oh, I began to practice when a friend of ours became paralized"

Johnny raised a Violin Eyebrow. "That's a story. Was he your boyfriend?"

"No silly" said Nami,giggling while also grinding her ass on the bony pole while her hands were feeling her own tits. "He was our Band Player"

"...He was a Radio?"

Nami Laughed sexually "No, he's the bones i'm grinding myself for you"

Johnny was in shock. "HE's WHAT?" and looked up to see Brook's head on top, covered in glass squares to be the disco ball. Nami came to Johnny to grind on him, taking her bikini bra of the reveal the Apples of Eden. Horny and yet still shocked, Johnny does the impossible; farting. Usopp felt a strike of hope hitting his heart to escape. "I'VE FOUND THE STRENGTH TO LIVE, NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS"

While all of this was happening, Robin made it to Chopper's office. Chopper was inhaling Helium to calm himself down. "You ready?" she asked in a seductive voice. "About time, on the table" said Chopper with Kyle's voice from South Park. Robin un-buttoned her shirt and took of her Bikini bra to reveal her 'Eyes of God'. "Did you bring the stuff?" He asked franticly.

"Relax, i got it right here". She held a white powder and started to pour it on her boobs in a V shape.

"Ok, here goes" said Chopper on top of her and sniffed with such strength that the nipples were getting sucked in his nose one by one. He then looked in the air, staring at nothing and then screamed again franticly, to then motorboat her tits to calm himself down.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Lord's Third Eye

One Twerk

By O.P. Odacraft

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Third Eye

It was night-time and the crew had gone to sleep. They left the anchor up cause of the fear that the boat would be dragged by a fishman into the depth of the ocean for their annual Underwater BBQ (Nami doesn't want to pay extra for the oxygen). Still drifting in the calm stream, the weather began to turn thunderous. Inside Robin's room, she was sleeping. Naked except for a baggy t-shirt, with no sheets to cover her, she was snoring like a Lumberjack on Autopilot. Suddenly, she spread her legs apart, as if in her dream she was begging for the next CP9 cock. In her vagina, there was an orange light that lit from it, to an Eye wreathed in flame. The Eye of Sauron. "Where am i? And where is my army?" he asked himself. He had the voice of Bill Cosby. "Hold on,...it can't be. I, THE DARK LORD, AM STUCK IN SOME HARLOT'S VOMB?" he said furiously, though not enough to wake Robin; that would take a miracle. "Hold on, perhaps she can be of use to me" he said as he tried to control the limbs. He tried and he managed to control the legs. "It's a start" Sauron thought to himself and started to move the legs to get off the bed. He couldn't move the torse or the arms so to an outside observer, robin was sleep-walking with her pussy out on the floor, asking to be fucked.

Sanji was also sleep-walking, high of his balls from cooking weed cookies. He was wearing his rasta outfit he got from grave-robbing Ace but not before pissing on his rotten corpse. And would have the voice Mickey Mouse laughing. He roamed around until he saw Robin on the floor. "Mellon" said Sauron as he tried to get to the toilet, for years of being dead didn't mean he didn't had a massive horde to spew from the black gate. When Sanji spotted Robin, he pulled his trousers down and leapted for her like he had been waiting all day to do that. Sauron looked towards him and was in shock when he saw a 3-inch penis charging it's way in the air towards him like a Troll's club got shot out with a ballista. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Sauron and straight into his eye did he receive the Hairy Potter.  
Sanji then humped like a rabbit after a hard winter and Sauron felt every. single. thrust...until he summoned s fireball on his dick to leave him alone...from her pussy. Sanji, holding his roasted balls said "Damn, that's the most painful queef i've ever had. And i've played World of Warcraft". Sanji stood up, brought out a knife and cut of his balls, for they were useless. "I should get breakfast ready. Maybe Luffy would like Roasted Nuts"

Sauron used Robin's right foot to open the door, walked in and closed it behind him. He stared at the toilet bowl and looked at the water. "Perhaps it is here that my forces shall spawn" and used his fire to circle the water. "Spawn me an army, worthy of Mordor" he said and the water turned purple. Suddenly, Chaos Space Marine spawned from the toilet seat and began to flood the bathroom until the door broke down. Luffy felt a disturbance in his nose and so he investigated the sound with the 'Gum Gum Nostrols' power. He spotted the chaos space marines and yelled out "You're not taking my FOOOOOD" and charged at them with all his might.


End file.
